Son is.exe Vs Ben drowned
'SON IS.EXE (sic) VS BEN DROWNED ' "So it looks like everything in this pathetic world has been destroyed HAHAHAHAHAH" a voice in the distance said while standing over a large two tailed foxes bloody mangled corps "you know tails you were always just the pathetic excuse for a second player" the voice said as it lifted the fox and tore it in half blood splattered all over the hedgehog like figure as he tore it limb from limb finally after vanquishing his prey he looked over beyond his reach were he saw a rift within the world he was currently in he walked over to it slowly at first "hmmm and what is this?" He said as he walked faster and faster getting closer to rift within the world he then stood still "what is this" he thought to himself he went to place his hand on what now looked to be portal but then a voice was herd from behind him from a strange statue of a young boy in a green shirt ,green hat and black boots " you shouldn't have done that" the statue said as the hedgehog creature was ported to another world "w-what is this I demand answers now!" The hedgehog figure yelled as he turned he saw the statue looking directly at him and grind " so who are you?" The statue still in place looked right into the hedgehogs eyes "w-why I am Ben" the statue said as it slowly morphed into a boy with a green hat, green shirt and black boots he then pulled out a familiar sword "hmmm your not what I was expecting well you can call me sonic cause everyone else who i killed did" the hedgehog figure said as he started to grow bigger into a skinner figure with huge arms and legs " it's time to play" sonic said as he rushed into Ben only to be blocked by what seamed to be a slightly invisible wall " oh you shouldn't have done that...." Ben said as he smiled at sonic " huh w-what on earth are y-" his words were cut off as a bolder squashed sonic "hahaha now show me your true form you fool" Ben said to the mangled body "okay then" sonic said as the body healed and picked up the bolder smashing the almost invisible wall Sonic then jumped through and grabbed Ben by the shirt and looked into his eyes " game o-" sonics words were cut off as Ben sliced one of the hands right off with the blade in his grasp blood dropped from the wound "hmmm I'm done playing now I'm going to Finnish you off" Ben said as he rushed into sonic only to be thrown into a wall breaking his arm " ahhhh h-how" Ben said as he looked at sonic who was slowing walking towards him sonics claw was slowly growing back he then stood directly above Ben he lowered himself and looked at Ben then he quickly shoved he claws right into Bens stomach his claw became bloody and the blood began to slowly drip from his claw as he slowly picked up Ben once more knowing that Ben was now Finnish and had no way to escape his grasp Ending 1. A new world to play with " I can't believe you thought you would win" sonic said shoving his second claw into his stomach, slowly opening him up bones and internal organs began to show "you shouldn't have done that" Ben said with his last words as he was ripped apart his corps lifeless thrown on the ground "w-what did he mean w-wa oh no no no no NO I'm stuck here!!!!" Sonic said as he started punching the walls of the room knowing there was no escape but still tried after repeatedly going at it for around ten to fifteen minutes he finally gave up he sat down knowing he was finally defeated then after awhile he got up and punched the wall one more time the wall then collapsed reviling a portal sonic walked in and looked around " hmmm this looks fun hey who are you" sonic said to a figure dressed in red " it's a me Mario"... Ending 2. You shouldn't have done that "P-please don't do this" Ben said looking into sonics eyes " hahahahaha I'm sorry child but your time is up game ov-" sonic words were cut off when Ben slowly drove his sword through sonics head the sword glew a bright red " now fade away you fool" Ben said as his eyes became a dark red Ben then jumped back onto the ground as sonic fell, Ben then opened a rift and walked inside knowing he won "goodbye you fool hahaha"... Category:Videos Category:Crappypasta Category:Sonic Category:Ben Category:BATTELS Category:POINTLESS VIOLENCE TOTALLY MAKES IT SCARY U GUIZE Category:Bad Fanfiction Category:DIALOGUE! Category:English Class Failure Category:Read by MichaelLeroi Category:Originally on Trollpasta Wiki